


Ace Stories In Young Justice

by Ashes_Floating



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Demisexual Character, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashes_Floating/pseuds/Ashes_Floating
Summary: Literally everyone in YJ is on the ace spectrum, in different universes. + how they came out.





	Ace Stories In Young Justice

Wally flirted with women. A lot.

It wasn't that he liked them, or that he found them sexually appealing. Neither, however, did he find boys sexually attractive.

The first time he realized this, he freaked out. Who was he? Why was he like this?

In confusion and fear, he didn't do research. A shame, that was.

To cover up his weirdness and add to his Kid Flash persona, he flirted with women constantly. Some people speculated that it was over compensation for being gay; that he was a perverted, sexist jerk; or that he was trying to feel good about himself.

The last one was partially true.

He was trying to make himself feel better by hiding his feelings- or lack thereof. 

Then he blew up a lab and rescued a clone.

They started the Team, and still, even in the privacy of the Cave and the security on his computer, he didn't feel comfortable looking up what he was.

Then he met Artemis. The blond girl who had nothing to prove, who he instantly fell in love with, she made him feel normal. She brought out his normalness, he said.

She also brought out his courage. Then, the failsafe mission.

He thought she _died._ He thought that the one girl who made him open his computer to start searching, even if he slammed it right back shut, had died.

Dead. Gone.

It was a dream, but it prompted him to search Google at last.

There, he found his label. His perfect, perfect label.

Asexual.

All it took was a search. 'What is it called when you don't like either gender?'

Asexual.

AVEN, the Asexual Visibility and Education Network, a great resource, and where he found his other label: demiguy.

He was ecstatic. There was a word for how he felt, why he didn't like girls or guys very much at all. Why he felt a sense of disconnect from his own masculinity, something he tried very hard to hide.

Then the League was mind controlled. The Team saved the League's butts. Then-

_"I should have done this a long time ago," he says._

_"No kidding," she says. They kiss._

Then, three weeks later, Wally muttered a stumbling explanation to Artemis.

_"Uh, well, I, um, I'm asexual, Arty. I, uh, I don't like sex," he says, and there's a terrible moment where he thinks she's going to hate him, and then-_

_"Okay. I'm demisexual, but it's fine, Wally. You can relax," she says._

Everything is fine.


End file.
